video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
All Bonds Will Break
All Bonds Will Break '''was a virtual representation of one of Kassandra's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8.5. Description Diona sent Kassandra to help the harbormaster with his tasks. He was an unpleasant man by the reports of many, but he had his uses. Dialogue Kassandra made her way to Skandeia Bay and spoke to Glaukos, the acerbic harbormaster and associate of Diona. * '''Kassandra: ''I take it you're the harbor master.'' * Glaukos: ''I told you, I'll pay when I get paid!'' * Kassandra: ''Diona sent me. She said you needed help.'' * Glaukos: ''Diona? Wait, wait, wait. Who are you?'' * Kassandra: ''I'm just helping her out. She has some information I want.'' * Glaukos: ''Liar! I bet you want her more than you want information, don't you?!'' * Kassandra: ''Just tell me what needs to be done.'' * Glaukos: ''You think you can do better than I have?'' * Kassandra: ''As a matter of fact, I do. '' * Glaukos: ''Fine! You want to prove yourself to Diona, right? The military has been a real pain in the ass lately.'' * Glaukos: ''They've captured some mercenaries who are of interest to her at the fortified warehouse. She needs you to free them. '' * Kassandra: ''I'll see to it, but it's going to cost you.'' * Glaukos: ''Ha! If you make it back alive, I"ll fatten your pockets with drachmae myself. '' * Kassandra: ''Deal. But first, I have some questions. '' (If players asked "Why free the prisoner?") * Kassandra: ''Freeing prisoners sounds treasonous. Why would she want to do that?'' * Glaukos: ''In her paranoia, the High Priestess has ordered anyone suspicious to be detained. But these prisoners were mercenaries minding their own business. '' * Kassandra: ''A mercenary's business is rarely their own.'' * Glaukos: ''Still, Diona wants them to help fight against her enemies.'' * Kassandra: ''And let me guess, the only ones she can trust are those who can be bought with drachmae.'' * Glaukos: ''Exactly. Of course, she trusts me too. '' (If players asked "Who's Diona to you?") * Kassandra: ''Is Diona someone special to you?'' * Glaukos: ''I-I'm her lover! And I'll be the one to help her get rid of her enemies! I promised that in exchange for -'' * Glaukos: ''Why am I tell you any of this?!'' * Glaukos: ''I don't care what you think your relationship with her is, she's just using you. I'm her true love!'' * Kassandra: ''Right. You keep telling yourself that.'' : (If already freed - "Describe the men to me.") :* Kassandra: Describe these mercenaries to me. :* Glaukos: They're all massive brutes. The kind you approach when you want things done. :* Kassandra: Sounds familiar. I saved some earlier. As brutish as they come, and not a hair on their heads. : (Dialogue continues below at "There were three of them...") (Leave - "That's enough") * Kassandra: I've got enough to go on. You better get my drachmae ready. * Glaukos: Come back when you're done. If you make it out of the camp alive. Kassandra scanned the Customs Warehouse for the three men with the help of Ikaros. She found one in the warehouse itself; * Kassandra: Found him! one in the corner by the sea; * Kassandra: He's over there. and the final one in the cages near the tents in the middle. * Kassandra: There he is! She snuck in through a hole on the southwest corner obscured by the bushes. She made her way to the prisoner near the sea. * Greek Brute: I won't die here, ''misthios. Let me out!'' She released him and made her way to the second, in the cages in the middle. * Greek Brute: Get me out of here. Quick, before the guards return! She released him as well and made her way to the prisoner in the warehouse itself. * Greek Brute: They'll execute me! I did nothing wrong! She freed the final mercenary. Having freed all of the mercenaries, Kassandra made her way back out of the Customs Warehouse and returned to Glaukos. * Kassandra: I've freed the prisoners at the military camp. * Glaukos: There were three of them, did you get them all? * Kassandra: Yes, three of them in all their balding glory. * Glaukos: Guess you're more useful than you look. In that case, Diona needs one more task fulfilled. * Glaukos: A man needs to die. (If players chose "Tell me more.") * Kassandra: I'm listening. * Glaukos: Diona's enemies have forces on Chytra Atoll. They're going to use it as a staging area to launch attacks on Kythera. * Glaukos: You need to exterminate these pests. (If the player chooses "That sounds difficult.") * Kassandra: ''You want me to go along to an island swarming with enemies?'' * Glaukos: ''Oh, is that too hard a task for Diona's new champion?'' * Kassandra: ''Tread lightly.'' (if the player chooses "Too easy.") * Kassandra: I will wipe the enemy off the face of that island. * Glaukos: Your humility is moving, ''misthios. But I wouldn't underestimate them.'' * Kassandra: No, it's ''you who underestimates me. * '''Glaukos:' Enough pointless chatter! * Glaukos: She needs you to take out the captain there. His men should disperse after that. But, still, leave none alive. Will you do it? : (If already killed) :* Kassandra: The captain? I stayed a very... flamboyantly dressed man earlier by a shipwreck. :* Glaukos: That sounds like him. All that peacocking, no doubt to catch Diona's eye. :* Glaukos: Here, take your payment and go. I have no need for you anymore. :* Kassandra: Hold on. You've been fighting for Diona against the Cult. Tell me everything you know about them. : (Dialogue continues at "What Cult?") (Accept - "I'll handle it.") * Kassandra: Consider it done. What more can you tell me? * Glaukos: What more could you possibly need? Just kill the man. (If players asked "Where is the captain hiding?") * Kassandra: Any idea where I can find the captain? * Glaukos: That rat should be somewhere around the shipwreck off the north coast of Chytra Atoll. * Glaukos: I led a small party that managed to maroon his ship, but we couldn't finish the job. He and his men will be on guard. (If players asked "How do I get to Chytra Atoll?") * Kassandra: What is the quickest way to Chytra Atoll? * Glaukos: Sail south from the southern tip of Kythera until you come across a shipwreck. (If players chose "Tell me about the Cult.") * Kassandra: Tell me what you know about the Cult. * Glaukos: What Cult? * Kassandra: Isn't the captain a Cultist? * Glaukos: He could be a ''malákas god for all I care. Diona says he wants to destroy her for rejecting him.'' * Glaukos: That the only way for us to be together is if I remove him from the picture. * Glaukos: Aren't you here for the same reason? To win her over? (If player chooses "Of course.") * Kassandra: She's already mine. And after I slay the captain, which ''you failed to do, you'll be forgotten.'' * Glaukos: You couldn't have done it without my help! Diona will appreciate all I've done for her! * Glaukos: She can't just -'' * '''Glaukos:' J-Just forget about me. * Kassandra: I'll be sure she does. (If player chooses "No, I'm here for the Cult.") * Kassandra: I'm here to dismantle the Cult of Kosmos. I have no time or interest in the Priestess. * Glaukos: You can't fool me with your "Cult" bullshit. No one can resist Diona's charm. * Glaukos: And no one would ever call themselves that. ''Malákas ''"''Cult of Kosmos."'' * Kassandra: Whatever. (Leave - That's enough.) * Kassandra: That's all I need to know. * Glaukos: We'll send a fat amount of drachmae to your ship when you're done. * Kassandra: Excellent. Regardless, Glaukos petulantly shooed Kassandra away. * Glaukos: Go! Get out of here! And don't you go talking to Diona anymore! * Kassandra: Or what? * Glaukos: Or I'll - Ugh, just go! (Atoll Order completion quote) * Kassandra: These don't look like Cult members. Probably just well-paid mercenaries. Outcome Kassandra freed the mercenaries that Eritha had locked up, bolstering Diona's forces. She then sailed south to eliminate a captain who, at least according to Glaukos, Diona also needed dead. References * ''Assassin's Creed: Odyssey ''